Pokestuck
by lunanoel
Summary: After some unfortunate events, Kanto has raised the minimum Pokemon training age to 13 years old. John Egbert has finally turned 13, and will get his first starter from Professor English...or will he? After a break in, the Squirtle originally going to John has been stolen and he is forced to raise the only Pokemon left, Pidgey. Will he become a great Pokemon Master?
1. Prologue

**Lulu: Yo~ this was another idea of mine that I wrote sometime ago but never typed up until now. I'd love to see what you guys think of this and if I should continue it (well technically i'm going to be doing a sequel anyway, Sia's very excited because she gets to help with that). It's centered in the Kanto region, so you only get to see the first 151 Pokemon, but i'm sure it'll be great anyway. Enjoy~**

**NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE LOSING THE PRECIOUS FANFICTIONS THAT I SPEND TIME WRITING. NO MISTAKE IS TOO SMALL FOR ME TO BE NOTIFIED OF. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION AND THEIR PERSONALITIES MAY NOT BE TRULY CORRECT; THIS IS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR (aka Me) MAY EITHER INTERPRET THEM DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INTERPRETED, THEY MAY BE CHANGED IN ORDER TO FIT THE SPECIFIC AU, OR IN WORST CASE SCENARIO, THE AUTHOR (again, Me) MAY HAVE HAD THEIR PERCEPTION OF THESE SPECFIC CHARACTERS CHANGED DUE TO READING TOO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS CENTERING AROUND THESE SPECIFIC CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ THIS FANFICTION WITH THESE THOUGHTS IN MIND.**

Hello, and welcome to the wonderful world of Pokémon! I am Professor English and I will be your guide on this journey of epic proportions…

Or maybe I'll give you something to do on the weekends, whatever works. Now Pokémon, as you already know, are the multitude of creatures within our world, ones which are often hunted or feared for being quite dangerous and deadly. But hey! You're thirteen years old, right? Surely you can handle such dangerous obstacles and unfortunately odds…

And now that we're on the subject of you, the Trainer, I would like to ask…are you a boy or a girl? I apologize for asking, but my eyesight's basically shot even with these glasses…

THE TRAINER CHOOSES TO BE A BOY, WHETHER OR NOT THIS WAS THEIR ORIGINAL GENDER

Ah! So you're a boy! Now then, for my memory's sake, what is your name?

THE TRAINER ENTERS THE NAME "John Egbert", YOU FUCKTARD

Mr. Vantas, please cease your awful language! You're corrupting the children!

SCREW YOU OLD MAN, I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE OF STAGE DIRECTIONS. PLUS I'M A FUCKING GYM LEADER, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT.

…I somehow pity your existence, yet I want to scold you at the same time. It's weird.

IT'S PART OF MY CHARM

Anyway, John old boy, I do apologize for forgetting your name. It's honestly a shame, since I've known you since you were a little child. You've always been the little boy who came to play with my granddaughter, Jade Harley. The two of you were also childhood friends with this other fellow…who was he again?

JOHN TYPES IN THE NAME OF HIS RIVAL "Dave Strider"

Ah, Dave Strider, now I remember. He lives with Miss Roxy just down the road…he's a very mysterious young man…

HE'S AN ASSHOLE

Mr. Vantas!

WHAT, IT'S TRUE

…anyway, John old boy, I should probably get going. See you when you wake up!

**Lulu: End~ see you next chapter (which technically is Chapter 1, since this is just the prologue)~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lulu: in advance, i'd like to 1. apoligize for not updating this fanfic as much and 2. apoligize that some of the stuff in this chapter is probably going to be a little dark...also 3. it kind of ends on a cliffhanger. Enjoy~**

**NOTICE: IF YOU HAVE ANY PROBLEMS WITH THIS FANFICTION, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME; JUST TELL ME YOUR ISSUES WITH THE PARTICULAR FANFICTION, AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO FIX THEM. I REALLY DON'T LIKE LOSING THE PRECIOUS FANFICTIONS THAT I SPEND TIME WRITING. NO MISTAKE IS TOO SMALL FOR ME TO BE NOTIFIED OF. THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK, FOR THAT IS OWNED BY ANDREW HUSSIE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

**WARNING: THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFICTION AND THEIR PERSONALITIES MAY NOT BE TRULY CORRECT; THIS IS BECAUSE THE AUTHOR (aka Me) MAY EITHER INTERPRET THEM DIFFERENTLY THAN THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE INTERPRETED, THEY MAY BE CHANGED IN ORDER TO FIT THE SPECIFIC AU, OR IN WORST CASE SCENARIO, THE AUTHOR (again, Me) MAY HAVE HAD THEIR PERCEPTION OF THESE SPECFIC CHARACTERS CHANGED DUE TO READING TOO MANY OTHER FANFICTIONS CENTERING AROUND THESE SPECIFIC CHARACTERS. PLEASE READ THIS FANFICTION WITH THESE THOUGHTS IN MIND.**

Your name is John Egbert, and you have just woken up from the weirdest dream ever. You couldn't exactly remember how or why, but you saw your friend's grandfather, Professor English, and he was talking about Pokémon and adventure and…and how he kept forgetting about everything. Is he finally suffering from memory loss? You knew the dude was old, but you didn't think he was that old…

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ The screeching sound from downstairs reminds you that today happens to be your 13th birthday, and the day that you'll get your first Pokémon…seriously, you had to wait till you were 13 because some not very intelligent 10 year olds had gotten lost on Mt. Silver and well…they really didn't have any parents with them at all. After they were…found, with various other cases, people began realizing that maybe you shouldn't sent out a child whose never left their village with a Pokémon they haven't gotten used to in an area where they could get severely injured or…found. It ended up being the suckiest waiting period of your life (you'd been nine at the time this was all happening), and finally, _finally_ you were going to get a Pokémon…and a map…and a GPS tracker in case you get lost. You get a variety of things now when you become a Pokémon Trainer!

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ Again, the screeching sound reminds you that your grandmother, (who was simply known to you as "Nanna") is probably cooking a bounty of food for your birthday again, and that you should probably prepare a few boxes since it will be your last day at home. You look around your room, trying to build together a pack that you were supposed to put together a week ago (procrastination for the win!) and then you realized that you had a potion left in your pc. Don't you just love those little freebies?

After about fifteen minutes of getting your stuff together, you managed to not trip over the stairs (again) and got to the kitchen table just as a plate of fluffy pancakes reached your seat. You drooled a bit before devouring the beautiful pancakes (though honestly you have them a lot) and you allow the readers to enjoy the scenery of the downstairs area. Below your room, which was on the second floor, was a combined living room and kitchen with a bedroom hidden by the wall paper (your Nanna is very secretive about where she sleeps). In the living room, besides the plain sofa and average looking old television, there was a fireplace that displayed several photographs.

The first photo was, of course, of you and your two childhood friends, Jade and Dave. You had known Dave and Jade for many years via an online chat room known as "Pesterchum", though you really only met them when you'd moved in with Nanna. You suspected that Dave always had a crush on Jade, and even you had liked her a bit more than you'd admit for a while…though, in the end, you'd moved on rather quickly when you'd figured out how to get passed the parental controls on your computer.

The next photo was of you sitting on the lap of the guy you recognized to be your Dad. Your mother had forever remained a mystery to you, but you had lived with your Dad until some years ago, when he mysteriously disappeared…at least, that's what you were told. Your Nanna had to come pick you up immediately after that, and you remember that she kept hugging you way too tight those first couple of days. You also got a weird vase thing called an "urn" that you were not allowed to touch, ever.

The final photo was a bit more faded, an image of a young woman with jet black hair and light blue eyes, both of which were similar to yours, who was standing in between a Chansey and a Nidoqueen. That girl was your Nanna, Jane Egbert, who many years ago fought to be the very best Pokémon…nurse…yeah, she turned out to be an excellent Trainer, but really all Nanna had wanted was to become a nurse. She didn't end up working at a Pokémon center though, so she took her various medical degrees and moved to the quiet Pallet Town.

"John, sweetie, you're going to be late! You need to leave early if you want to get a Pokémon before everyone else takes them" you temporarily snapped out of your daze to discover that Nanna was right; since there was only one Professor in your region, children your age would often scramble over to your quaint, little town in order to get their first Pokémon (despite the fact that a lot of children often received Pokémon at a younger age…it was pretty weird actually…). If you wanted to beat the others, you had to run to the Professor's lab quickly! Jumping out of your seat, you decided to run while eating (not a good decision) and quickly shouted a rushed "goodbye!", knowing that you'd probably come back later to depart properly.

Unfortunately, as you were naturally not paying attention, you seemed to have accidentally bumped into someone…that someone being Dave…also, you were the only one to actually fall down on the ground after the encounter (you kind of just bounced off him, despite the similarities in your build). Dave Strider, who actually was technically older than you by about four to five months, stood an inch or two taller than you, and also a pound or two lighter, which he made up for by having a much more muscular physique. He wasn't one of those really burly guys that had muscles so big that you could just see the veins popping out of them…that'd be gross. Still, he tended to beat you in terms of strength; meanwhile you'd always somehow beat him in stamina (you both trained harder than you'd ever admit). Dave was an albino, so he naturally had snow white hair and very pale skin (though, that could've been because Dave wasn't the type of guy that left the house very often anyway), and he wore shades that covered his eyes. Dave didn't like to admit that he had a bit of a self-esteem issue, therefore he always wore his shades, no matter where he was (probably how he was so good at seeing in the dark).

Oh, and apparently another thing that he's beaten you to is getting a Pokémon…which has now escaped from its Pokeball...well fuck.

**Lulu: End~...what? I said that it ended on a cliffhanger, didn't I? see you next chapter~**


End file.
